


One Million Dollar Fish

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fish, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: Ohno just want to spend a nice afternoon at the lake, catching some fish, relaxing from work. However, if he would have known what would happen if he catches this one fish, he wouldn't have went to the lake... or maybe he would?





	One Million Dollar Fish

**Author's Note:**

> I still remember that in my old LJ comm I once had a poll about which rare pairing people wanted to read and we ended up with this - Ohno x Aiba with Ohno on top. I usually don't write this pairing, but I had quite some fun with this story. I hope you like it as well!

Ohno took a deep breath.

“Ah~”, he sighed and closed his eyes. The air was fresh and clean, making Ohno feel relaxed, something he hadn't been since some time. A lot of people had requested paintings from him, and he had been working all day and night to keep up with the orders. However, just when he was done with everything, that woman had turned up, but he had refused her request. He would not take upon this wish, not even for all the  
money she was willing to pay. He was an artist, not a pervert!

Ohno shook his head. No way he would ever draw a naked man... being busy with himself. It was right to reject that request although he would not be able to buy a new fishing rod then. Still, his old one was working perfectly. Ohno patted the fishing rod next to him.

Suddenly, the sinker moved and Ohno got very excited, beginning to pull the line very slowly.

“Woah~”, he exclaimed when he saw what was on the hook. The fish was quite big, and his scales were sparkling like a rainbow in the warm sunlight.

“I've never seen a fish like you,” he mumbled and took the animal off the hook. Then, he hit the fish on the head as he couldn't see it struggling due to the lack of air and wanted to release it from his pain. After he was done, he put the fish into the ice box and prepared the fishing rod again. He just wanted to throw it into the water when he heard a loud voice.

“STOP!”

Ohno turned around and saw a tall man with light brown hair running towards him.

“It's not allowed to fish in this lake.”, the man explained between his deep breaths.

“But there wasn't any sign that showed that it is forbidden.”, Ohno replied, being sure he had done nothing wrong.

“That's right!”, the man admitted. “I was just going to install a sign!”

“Good!”, Ohno sighed in relief. “Then I didn't break the law fishing in here. Can I take the fish with me that I already caught?”, he asked then.

The man's eyes popped open. “You already caught something?”, he asked, his voice high and loud. “Show me!”, he demanded then and Ohno opened the ice box quickly.

“Oh no~”, the man began to scream. “Hugo!”

Ohno wasn't quite sure how to react. “I'm sorry?!”, he offered, but the man's expression didn't lighten up in the slightest way.

“This is really bad!”, the tall man said and looked around. “If my boss finds out I am in serious trouble.” he went on and buried his face in his hands.

“Excuse me, but is...Hugo that precious?”, Ohno asked, slightly worried about the man's outburst who looked up to him.

“He's one of the most precious fishes in the world”, the tall man stated.

“How comes?” Ohno couldn't imagine a fish could be valuable as for him it was just tasty food.

“From this species there are just 20 more specimen. We bought him a few days ago, because we found out that a female fish is living in this lake and hoped that those two would get along and produce more fishes of that sort.”, the man explained.

“I see...”, Ohno nodded. “But isn't it kind of dangerous to let them live in a lake that everyone can pass by. There is no sign telling people about this species.”, Ohno voiced his thoughts and the man nodded.

“As I said, I was going to install the sign and it is my job to take care that nobody catches Hugo, but I failed on my first day at work. My boss will fire me and I won't be able to find a new job, because nobody needs a zookeeper specialized on fishes.”, the man with the light brown hair said and let his head hang. Ohno felt really bad although this wasn't really his mistake.

“How about buying another fish of that species? I'm sure your boss won't realize…”, he offered a way out.

“He won't realize, that's true.”, the man admitted. “But I told you that there are only about 20 more fishes of this sort on the earth, and therefore such fishes are super expensive. There is no way I can bring up all this money.”, he explained and sniffed.

“How much would it cost?”, Ohno asked.

“1 million dollar.”, the man said, his voice monotone and without emotion.

“I have an idea how you can get such a large amount of money.”, Ohno said and the tall man looked at him. His brown eyes were big and hopefully, and Ohno thought that he was really pretty.

“Really?”, he asked.

Ohno nodded. “I am a painter, my name is Ohno Satoshi.”, the smaller man introduced himself.

“Aiba Masaki.”, the man bowed, and to Ohno's ears, this name sounded like a song.

 

Aiba knocked nervously at the door. He was feeling a bit sick knowing what was lying ahead of him, but given the situation he was in, he didn't really had any other option. Additionally, he felt a strange fascination for the painter. Ohno was very good looking and amazingly cute, so the idea of lying around naked in front of that man was turning his cheeks red while he felt hot all over his body.

Aiba was pulled out of his thoughts by Ohno who had opened his door.

“Aiba!”, the painter said and smiled at his model. “I'm glad you could make it! Please come in!”

Ohno took a step aside to let Aiba enter the flat. He guided the tall man to his studio that contained a very comfortable looking sofa and an easel with a lot of brushes and paint scattered around it.

“Do you want something to drink?”, Ohno asked and Aiba gladly accepted the offer. His throat was dry while he was thinking about what would come next. He wasn't sure if he was really prepared for it, but there was no way he would back out now. He needed the money and somehow his personality forbids him to run away from something he had started.

“You can already start to undress.”, Ohno instructed him before he left the studio to get something to drink. The painter seemed to be completely unaffected by their project.

Sighing deeply, Aiba began to unbutton is shirt and let it slip down his shoulders. He threw it onto the sofa before he reached for the button of his trousers. He opened it, and the zipper followed. Feeling a bit awkward, he stripped out of it, throwing it into the same direction as the shirt. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of his trousers, very unsure if he should get rid of that too.

Ohno came in just in the right moment to stop Aiba from getting out of his underwear.

“It's okay to wear it in the beginning. I can imagine that it already feels weird to lie here in underwear, so I think you should get used to it first before we take the next step.”, Ohno suggested and Aiba was more than relieved.

“Thank you.” he said, receiving a soft smile from the painter.

“If you're ready, we can start.” Ohno announced then, getting his drawing supplies ready.

“I am ready, I suppose.”, Aiba said, feeling a bit sick. “What shall I do?”

Ohno took some steps backwards to get a better view on the sofa.

“First of all, just lay down in a comfortable position. Maybe the one you always use?”, Ohno said, blushing a bit. He saw Aiba taking a deep breath before laying down onto the sofa. He rested his head onto the backrest of the sofa and angled the knee that was closer to the seat back. Then, he looked at Ohno, who was staring at him.

“Is that okay?”, he asked, blushing even more.

To Ohno, this position was more than okay; it was sexy as hell. The tall, slender body of Aiba was nicely curved on all the important body parts and he looked too alluring in this pose, which made Ohno feel his own member twitching a bit.

“It's great, but it would be nice if you could already put your hand on your crotch, because I need to know how it lies.”, he explained and Aiba moved the hand that was closer to the back seat between his legs.

“What shall I do with the other hand then?”, he asked.

“Maybe you can put it under your head?”, Ohno suggested and Aiba followed immediately, making the painter gulp.

It was perfect! The body of this man was just perfect!

Ohno moved towards the sofa and Aiba looked at him with big eyes.

“I'll turn on the light now.” ,Ohno explained and reached for the lamp behind the sofa. “That way I can see how the shadow falls.”, he went on speaking.

“I see.”, Aiba just muttered.

Then, Ohno moved behind his easel and searched for the pencil to work on the outlines. While he began to draw them, he realized again that this was just beautiful. The contour of his face showed his cute nose as well as the full lips sticking out in just the right angle. The neck looked very soft and defined, ending in shoulders that weren't broad, but still looked strong. His chest was moving due to the breathing. It wasn't muscular, though you could see some soft curves. Also, the stomach showed a few muscles. They weren't much defined, but that made him look softer to Ohno.

The painter skipped the part between Aiba's legs, but still, he realized that Aiba's butt was nicely shaped. What Ohno loved the most about the body lying on the sofa, were the long legs because they made Aiba look like a real model.

When his eyes reached Aiba's toes, Ohno had to hold back a laugh. They were curled and it seemed that Aiba was very tense.

When he was done with the outlines of Aiba's body as well as with the sofa, Ohno began to work on his sketch in more detail. He didn't fail to notice how Aiba's soft skin was glowing in the light. It looked so smooth and Ohno felt the urge to touch it and could barely hold himself back. When he reached the face, he saw that Aiba had closed his eyes. He looked like a sleeping angel, his hair softly framing the beautiful face. His lips were slightly parted and seemed to call for Ohno to kiss them. In any other situation, Ohno would have given in to the feeling, but this was work and he should stay focused.

“Don't fall asleep!”, he joked and saw how Aiba's eyes popped open. That man had really been in dreamland. Ohno was very content as it showed that Aiba had relaxed a bit.

“I wasn't sleeping.”, Aiba said and pouted which made his lips stick out of his contour even more and let Ohno think again that they indeed looked very kissable.

“I'd be ready for the next step.”, Ohno announced and saw Aiba getting uncomfortable again. “I can turn around.”,Ohno offered and Aiba looked a bit relieved, nodding approvingly, so Ohno turned around and looked out of the window. He could hear Aiba moving around and felt his own member twitch. In a few seconds, he would see Aiba naked. He had never thought of the male sex as aesthetic, but he was sure that Aiba looked beautiful no matter what and Ohno knew that he would literally have a hard time drawing Aiba now...

“On the table next to the sofa are some magazines that might be of a help for you.”, the painter said and heard Aiba reaching out for them. He had bought them today, and nearly died when the shop girl had looked from the naked, busty woman of the cover to Ohno. He had assured her that he needed those magazines for work, but this had made the situation even worse, so he had paid quickly and had left the shop.

“They won't help me.”, Aiba remarked and pulled the painter out of his thoughts. Surprised, Ohno turned around.

“Don't you think they're pretty?”, he asked and came closer to take a glimpse of the pictures in the magazine as he had just threw them on the table when he came home.

“Um...I'm not so much into female bodies.”, Aiba explained and blushed.

“I see.”, Ohno replied, his heart beating fast. He wasn't interested into women either, and he was glad that Aiba was on the same wave as himself.

Then, his view fell onto Aiba's member that was still quite soft. Aiba's long fingers were working on it, but it seemed that he was not reacting to it. Ohno looked at Aiba's face. The tall man had closed his eyes and the wrinkles on his forehead showed that he was concentrating too much.

The painter looked back at Aiba's hands. Although he was still soft, it was quite big and the head was nicely shaped. Ohno wondered how Aiba would taste and it was to him as if the soft flesh was calling for him to wrap his tongue around.

His own member was way harder than Aiba's by now and was pressing against his trousers.

“Ohno, I'm sorry, I just can't get it up.”, Aiba's voice sounded in his ears. Ohno turned his eyes to Aiba's face again who looked really miserable. The painter got down on his knees next to the sofa.

“I could offer you a hand.”, he said, and after a few seconds, Aiba gave a shaky nod and moved his hands away from his crotch.

The painter began to caress the soft skin on Aiba's inner tights and saw the manhood twitching slightly. Grinning, he let his fingers run towards it, enjoying the warmth coming from it. He palmed the half-hard member and began to massage it, moving his hand in little circles causing Aiba to moan and Ohno smiled satisfied.

The painter leaned forward and attached his mouth to the dark nipple, earning another husky moan from the tall man. He sucked on Aiba's bud, scratching his teeth over it once in a while. Doing so, Ohno overcame a huge satisfaction. He had been longing to suck on Aiba's nipples the moment he had turned on the light that had danced over Aiba's body, highlighting how the dark skin of the nipples had stood against the white one of Aiba's chest, and it was as delicious as he had imagined, especially when Aiba was making such arousing sounds.

Without stopping to suck on the nipples, Ohno laid his long fingers around Aiba's length, that had gotten hard under his ministrations. Slowly, Ohno began to pump Aiba's member and the tall man's moans got louder. Ohno stopped teasing the nipple for a second to look at Aiba's face. His eyes were open, but clouded and did not focus anything in particular while his lips were wet, shining in the light, calling for Ohno to suck on them too.

Without even trying to resist, Ohno moved upwards and caught Aiba's lips in a soft kiss,swallowing his moans.

When Aiba began to rock his hips upwards, Ohno increased the pressure around Aiba's dick aswell as his pumping speed, turning Aiba into a moaning mess. Ohno had stopped to kiss Aiba's lips (not without regretting it), but he wanted to study Aiba's body in detail while the other one was captured by the pleasure Ohno's soft hands were creating.

Again, Aiba had closed his eyes, some strains of hair were sticking to his forehead where some small beads of sweat had appeared. His cheeks were slightly pink, while his lips were deep red. On Aiba's neck, there were little pearls of sweat too, and Ohno dived down to lick them away, enjoying the slightly salty taste that was spreading over his tongue.

Aiba tangled his fingers into Ohno's hair, loving the way Ohno's hot tongue danced over his skin. Ohno let him do as he pleased and thumbed Aiba's slit, smearing the pre-cum all over the head of Aiba's member. Aiba gave a muffled cry and Ohno looked up just to see that Aiba had laid his arm over his mouth. The painter reached for it with his free hand and pulled it away.

“I want to hear you, baby.”, he said and Aiba gave an embarrassed smile. Then, Ohno gave his wrist a twist while he continued to pump Aiba in a fast pace. It was this twist that brought Aiba over the edge. He felt his blood rushing through his body while his member exploded, spilling all its liquid over Ohno's beautiful hand.

Letting out a long moan, Aiba felt all his energy leaving him as he let his head fall back. He heard Ohno shuffling around next to him and a few seconds later, Ohno was cleaning his stomach, making Aiba blush, but he let him do as he wished.

When Ohno was done, he kissed Aiba on his cheek.

“I'm sorry...”, Aiba suddenly whispered.

“What for?”, Ohno asked surprised.

“For making you do that.”, Aiba answered, not being able to look into Ohno's eyes.

“I didn't mind taking a closer look.”, Ohno replied grinning.

“But you couldn't draw it.”, Aiba gave back.

“Don't worry!”, Ohno calmed him down. “I have a good photographic memory. I'll draw it later...”, he said and Aiba seemed to be relieved after hearing that.

Suddenly, the tall man sat up and looked at the painter. “What about you?”, he asked then, eying the bulge in Ohno's pants.

“I can take care of that later.”, Ohno replied and tried to get up.

“No!”, Aiba screamed and pushed the painter down again. “Let me do it! As a repayment...”

Ohno gave some thought into Aiba's suggestion and nodded then. If that beauty was offering himself, he was not going to say no.

As soon as Aiba saw the painter agreeing to his offer, he leaned forward and smashed their lips together. Although he just came, Aiba was getting hard again because the bulge in the painter's trousers was quite promising, and Aiba started to wonder how big Ohno was and how it would feel to have him pounding into his hole. It wasn't like him to jump on someone he barely knew, but the painter made him feel all hot, especially after he had felt those long fingers around him. He wondered what other hidden talents the painter owned...

Ohno's soft moans interrupted Aiba's thinking and he decided that it was time to stop fantasizing and check out the reality. He let his hands fall into Ohno's lap and began to rub over the bulge and Ohno began to rock his hips against Aiba's hand to search for more friction.

“Let's get you out of it.”, Aiba said and opened Ohno's button and zipper. In not more than a second, Ohno was naked as well, having Aiba sitting between his legs. Aiba was looking at what was in front of his eyes. The painter might be smaller than him in height, but he was having more muscles. His chest was shaped arousing and on his stomach were some nicely defined abs.However, when Aiba's eyes wandered even further down, he gulped. As he had expected, Ohno was big. His swollen manhood was standing against the black pubic hair while the bulbous head was glistening with pre-cum.

This sight made Aiba's member twitch, and the next second he found himself sucking on Ohno's length, his intensive taste filling his mouth.

The painter had let out a surprised moan when he felt Aiba's lips around him so suddenly, and was trying to stop himself from bucking his hips to feel more of the wonderful warmth around him. He was lost in the pleasure Aiba's lips and tongue were creating. The tall man was good with his tongue and those lips just felt amazing. When he had drawn them before, the thought about having them around his length had crossed his mind, but he hadn't thought that he would really end up like that.

When Aiba started to bob his head up and down, Ohno's moans grew louder and he knew that he would come soon if he didn't tell the tall man to stop. He really wanted to feel more of Aiba and with his last willpower, he sat up and used Aiba's moment of surprise to push him backward. He towered Aiba and began to lick his way to his ear.

“I think I need to see your face again when you're coming to make sure I won't draw it wrongly.” he whispered into Aiba's ear and felt him shiver underneath him. Then, he looked around and tried to find something he could use as lube and spotted a bottle of sunflower oil he sometimes used to wet his dried colors again.

“I''ll be back in a minute.”, he whispered before he bit into Aiba's earlobe. “How about you already open your legs for me?”, he asked and stood up to catch the bottle.

When he came back, Aiba had angled his legs and opened them wide so Ohno could get a glimpse on the little, red hole. He kneed down between those long and pretty legs and planted soft kisses on Aiba's soft tights while he coated his fingers with the oil. He teased Aiba's balls for some minutes before he went further down and encircled the twitching hole. Then, he coated his finger again with the oil and pushed into Aiba.

Again, he studied the expression of the tall man closely, enjoying the way Aiba bared his neck while trying to suppress his moans. Ohno let Aiba get used to the intrusion before he pulled out again.

“Ohno...”, Aiba began to whine at the loss, but nearly chocked on the words when Ohno rammed into him again, using two fingers this time. The stretch was a bit painful, but at the same time amazing, so Aiba was just able to produce a strangled cry that was swallowed by Ohno who had bent down to kiss Aiba's full lips.

Quickly, the painter began to scissor Aiba, enjoying how he pressed his hot body against his own.

“I'm ready!”, Aiba announced a few minutes later and Ohno removed his fingers immediately.

“Are you sure?”, he asked while he coated himself with the oil. After all, he was a lot bigger than just his two slender fingers, but Aiba nodded.

“This way I can feel you more intense.”, he explained and Ohno grabbed Aiba's hips roughly to lift him a bit from the floor. If Aiba wanted to feel him intensively, he would make sure he did.

With one strong push Ohno buried himself deep into Aiba, who arched his back while pain and pleasure where rippling through his body. Ohno could feel Aiba's muscles convulsing around his member, and was trying hard not to lose his sanity. He fixated his eyes onto Aiba's face while he waited for Aiba to get used to his length.

When Aiba slung his arms around his shoulders and opened his eyes again, Ohno was sure that Aiba was ready and set a fast and stable rhythm. Aiba opened his legs wider and pushed his hips upwards to meet Ohno's. The painter was filling him nicely, exactly how it should be. He wasn't as small that you barely noticed, but he wasn't too big either, so it didn't hurt. His hole was stretched just the way Aiba liked it and Ohno moved deeply inside of him.

Suddenly, Ohno took Aiba's long legs and kissed them around the ankle before he laid them over his shoulders. With his next push he hit Aiba's spot, making the man see starts in front of his eyes.

Seeing that he had found the magical spot, Ohno did not waste any time and hit it repeatedly until Aiba was turned into a shivering and moaning mess under him.

He reached for Aiba's member and after a few short pumps, Aiba came all over his hand for the second time that day. Hearing Aiba's scream and feeling his muscles clench around his member, drove Ohno over the edge as well and he spurted his juice deep inside Aiba, leaving a guttural moan. Then, he collapsed onto Aiba's chest, feeling the long arms wrap around his hips. Aiba's hands began to travel up and down his spine, making the painter feel wonderfully comfortable with the tall man. He was feeling like falling asleep the next second, but maybe it was better to change the place.

He forced his body to get out of the comfortable embrace and grabbed Aiba's hand to pull him up as well.

“Let's clean us up and then snuggle into bed.”, he suggested.

“What about the painting?”, Aiba asked, a worried expression on his face.

“I'll finish it later.”, Ohno calmed him down and pulled on Aiba's arm. This time, the tall man followed him eagerly.

 

Ohno rushed to the door to answer it. He had been missing his boyfriend like hell, eventhough they had just been separated for two days. As soon as he opened the door, Aiba pushed himself into the painter’s arms, showering him with kisses.

“I missed you.”, he whispered after he was done.

“I missed you too.”, Ohno replied and a planted a kiss on Aiba's lips. He turned around to walk back to his studio where he had been working a few minutes ago. “Did you get the fish?”, he asked when he was sure that Aiba was following him.

“Yeah, they actually wanted to sell it to someone else, but I convinced them to give it to me. I named him Henry.”, Aiba explained and entered Ohno's studio as well.

“That's great! I really hope that Henry will be able to produce a lot of little Henrys...” Ohno laughed and vanished behind the big canvas that was standing on his easel. Aiba giggled and followed the painter. When he looked at the canvas, his eyes opened in surprise. It was the picture of him, lying in the sofa, but Ohno had changed it a little.

A blanket was covering his crotch though you could still see a little part of his round butt. He also had his eyes closed and a soft smile on his lips. Somehow, his skin seemed to be glowing very softly and Aiba was sure that he had never looked that beautiful before.

“I thought you sold it!”, he said after he was done admiring Ohno's work.

“I didn't say that I sold THAT painting.”,Ohno replied.

“But you got the money.”, Aiba gave back, still not able to grab the situation completely.

“I painted another naked man being busy with himself.”, Ohno explained.

Aiba's mouth fell open. “YOU HAD ANOTHER NAKED MAN LYING ON YOUR SOFA?”, he raged and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“No!”, Ohno denied quickly. “I just drew a man without having a model.”, he explained.

“So you actually don't need a model!”, Aiba exclaimed.

“No, I don't really need one.”, Ohno agreed.

“Why did I had to lie naked on the sofa then?”, Aiba asked, his arms still crossed, but his eyes were sparkling softly.

“I...Because...”, Ohno began, trying to find a good answer. “Because it was YOU needing the money and I wanted to draw everything the way as it is inreality.”, he said, content with his answer. Aiba let his arms fall down and looked at the painting.

“It's really beautiful.”, he muttered and let his fingers run over the dry colors. “Why didn't you sell it? Maybe you could have gotten even more money...”, he wanted to know and turned to Ohno.

“Because I don't want anybody to see you like that. Actually, it's the face you're wearing when you're sleeping. You look like an angel then...”, Ohno said and Aiba felt his tears dwell up. “I think we could hang it over the bed, what do you think?” Ohno asked.

Aiba sniffed and blinked the tears of happiness away. “I think that's a great idea.”, he said and snuggled into his boyfriend's embrace, taking a deep breath of his body odour.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Aiba suddenly pushed Ohno a bit away, smiling brightly at his boyfriend.

“You know what we could hang next to the picture you drew?”, he asked and clapped his hands. Ohno just shook his head, not being able to follow his boyfriend. “I'll draw a picture of you and we'll hang it next to it.”, Aiba announced and tugged at Ohno's shirt. “Ne, Oh-chan, get out of your clothes and lay onto the sofa, I want to start now!”


End file.
